Little brother, little sister part one
by nw150
Summary: It's sad but I needed to write it. Rated T for subject matter, Gore/medical references, religious themes and one curse word. Not for the faint of heart, also not beta read so no flames please. All I can say about this story is that I was in Ron's position and am writing from experience. This story is dedicated to someone I never met but love very much. R&R!


Little brother, little sister

Fourteen your old, Ron Stoppable sat at the desk in his room doing his math homework. It was the first semester of his freshman year and he was finding everything about it a lot more stressful then he had thought. After struggling with a series of problems on his paper for the better part of an hour, he finally decided to ask his actuary of the year nominee father for help.

Picking up the phone in his room instead of yelling downstairs, he dialed his dad's cell phone.

After a couple of rings, his father answered. "Hi Ronald. What is it son?"

Ron replied while playing with his pencil in the other hand. "Hey dad, I was just wondering if I could get some help on a math problem that's giving me trouble."

"Sure son, how many are you having trouble with?"

"Just one, or two… maybe a few, ok all of them." Ron admitted, now rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

Sighing, his father replied. "Ok Ronald, just bring the paper downstairs and I'll see if I can help. I was just about to call you anyway."

"Really? Why?" Ron asked, becoming slightly nervous.

"As your friend Kimberly would say, "It's no big". I'll tell you after we're done. Go ahead and come down, I'm in the living room with your mother." Mr. Stoppable said, hanging up his phone.

Downstairs, looking at her husband sitting next to her. Mrs. Stoppable smiled and shook her head, before saying. "You know, you just lied your pants off to our son."

Smiling, as he shrugged his shoulders and replied. "Yeah, but his face should be priceless!" Mr. Stoppable said chuckling. After a minute, Ron came down the stairs with his homework. After about fifteen to thirty minutes of trying and failing to explain the problems, Ron's dad concluded that they weren't going to make any progress tonight and decided to go ahead and drop the bomb.

Looking at his son with a serious face he said. "You know Ronald, you need to know this stuff in case you need to teach it to your little brother or sister one day."

Not catching what had been said, Ron replied. "Sorry dad, but if someone, needs. Me.. To…" Ron's eyes slowly got bigger as he spoke and his sentence trailed off, as he was starting to process what his dad had said.

Standing there in shock for a few moments, Ron slowly glanced over to his mother for confirmation. Although he couldn't help his eyes drifting down to her still flat stomach. When he looked back up at his mother's face, she was wearing a knowing almost smug smile on her face.

Still not believing this new development just yet, Ron looked back to his father and asked in a barely audible whisper. "You, you mean?..."

"Yes son, your mother is pregnant! We just found out in case you're wondering." Mr. Stoppable answered with a wide smile on his face.

With this information finally sinking in, Ron Stoppable responded completely true to form and went into a dead faint.

_**XXXXXXX**_

Ron was much happier than usual as he walked to school with his best friend, Kim Possible. To say his head was in the clouds would be like saying the universe was big. Finally he was brought down to earth when Kim caught him not listening to her.

"Ron? Earth to Ron… hello?..." Kim said, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Shaking his head clear, Ron said. "What's the sitch KP?"

Looking at her friend with a raised eyebrow, Kim replied. "The sitch is you've had your head in the clouds all morning. What's going on Ron?"

"Oh, it's nothing KP." He said with his trademark goofy grin, hoping she would buy it. After regaining consciousness from his parent's news, they had made it clear that they didn't want to spread the word just yet about the baby. They said they weren't sure about what would happen, with how old they were getting. Of course being an optimist Ron had shoved such thoughts to the back of his mind and the way he saw it, if his parents were that concerned about it the more people that new about it the better. His parents had raised him to believe in the power of prayer and in his mind, the more people that knew about the baby and the possible concerns hopefully the more people would pray for his family.

Deciding to let it go, for now Kim said. "Oh… kay, but I saw the look you had on your face at my house this morning…" She finished her reply in a teasing tone, as she continued walking towards the school.

Ron mentally kicked himself hearing that remark. When he had met Kim at her house that morning, she was in a sour mood and grumbling about something that tweebs had done. Ron had barely enough time to bite his tongue before letting the secret slip. As he continued to walk to school, he sighed to himself._ This isn't going to be easy._

_**XXXXXXX**_

Over the next few days Ron grew more, and more excited about the baby as did his parents. His parents also discovered that their son was apparently just old enough for his fraternal instance to start showing themselves. Meaning that he hardly ever let his mother out of his site, adding to this was that his parents kept reinforcing that he would eventually have to take up the raising of the child, due to their age but despite the looming responsibility he was still thrilled. Ron had been an only child all his life and was ready for that to change.

One day as Ron was coming down the stairs to go to school, he found his mother waiting on him looking shaken up about something. Hesitantly he asked her. "Mom… What's wrong?"

His mom stuttered for a moment before answering, which made him even more nervous. "Ronnie I, I don't want to scare you but… I… I think I lost the baby." She said, trying to fight back the sadness in her voice.

Ron felt as if a giant lead weight had appeared in his gut, but realizing his mother probably felt a whole lot worse than he did he mentally chanted to himself._ Don't freak out, don't freak out, do not freak out!_

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he asked his mom calmly as he could. "Why do you think that? What's going on?"

Taking a shaky breath, she answered. "I woke up this morning with stomach pains, and… and I was bleeding a lot."

Ron stood there silent for a moment, processing this information. While talking about a woman's bodily functions, most of all his mother's would usually gross him out, he was simply too shocked for that to sink in.

Then somehow maturing four years in four seconds, trying to reassure his mom Ron said. "Hey… mom we don't know anything yet. Don't panic and wait to see what the doctor says, ok? And I'll keep praying about it in the meantime, just like you taught me to… all right?" The only he response got from his mother, was a weak nod.

Having said all he could, Ron gave his mother a gentle hug and walked out door. Not even thinking about breakfast for the first time in his life. He didn't remember anything about his walk to school or the school day itself. Ron honestly didn't pay attention to anything going on around him, looking back he considered it a minor miracle that he walked out of school that day without detention. The only thing Ron did remember was praying for his unborn sibling. If prayer held any sway over the situation whatsoever, he was determined to make God's ears ring.

When he arrived home, Ron found the house empty. Just as he was about to search for his parents, his cell phone rang. Seeing that it was his father calling, he quickly answered. "Hello?..."

"Son…" His father answered, "are you at home?" he asked.

"Yeah dad, what's up?" Ron replied nervously.

"Your mother and I are on our way home from the doctor's office."

Ron's blood ran cold as he slowly sat down on the couch,_ this is it._ He thought to himself before saying. "And?..."

He heard his father let out a shaky sigh, before answering. "The baby is gone Ronald."

If his father kept going after that, Ron didn't hear him. All he could do when his dad finished speaking, was to give a quiet "Ok." and disconnect the call. Ron was out to explode and he knew it. Remembering that his parents were on their way home, he thought it wouldn't be good for them to see him have a breakdown.

With this in mind, Ron slowly made his way up stairs and locked himself in his bathroom. Once the door was sealed, he sat down on the closed toilet seat and started sobbing. After his tears were exhausted, he started shouting. If a sailor had been present he would have passed out. For the first time ever, Ron made a list of every single curse word that he knew of and used them all in as many combinations as he could think of.

When his vocabulary was exhausted, Ron looked up at the wall in front of him and simply started beating on it. By the time he was finished, Ron was completely exhausted and decided to go to bed, but not before saying a prayer for his unborn sibling that was no longer with them.

_**XXXXXXX**_

The next few days were beyond difficult for Ron and his family. No one really spoke much and a depressed feeling had settled on the house, and school was no safe haven either. Every time Ron tried to tune himself into what was going on around him, it always seemed like someone had to rub salt in his wound by talking about their younger or older siblings, Kim included.

Having to deal with Kim was worst of all, she could see that something was bothering him but she could never get him to open up on it. And to Ron's growing irritation, not from lack of trying.

So for the next several days, Ron continued morning his family's loss silently. Until one day at school while he was in study hall. Study hall was different from the other classes, in that it gave students ample amounts of time to talk. And as luck would have it that was an election year, with many of the seniors voting for the first time this led to many political discussions in class. Unfortunately during this class a group of seniors sitting near Ron, chose to discuss something that always seemed like a political hot topic.

Abortion…

Sitting next to the group of seniors, Kim and Ron sat at their own table concentrating on their work. For the first time in a few days, Ron was able to focus and concentrate on his work until he heard one of the senior football players said. "It doesn't matter if a girl gets an abortion or not, it's not like the embryos feel anything." This caused Ron to grip the book he was reading, as he felt his temper rising. Taking a deep breath trying to calm down, he said to himself._ Easy Ron man, he's not talking to you. No reason to get upset. And whether you agree with him or not, he's probably right. The baby's nervous system probably wasn't developing yet, he or she most likely didn't feel any pain when IT happened…_ This thought actually was some small comfort to him, until Ron heard what the jock sitting next. "… and besides, it is not like they're even human." A low growl escaped from Ron's throat, as he disregarded the fact that the person speaking was twice as big as he was and imagined himself tearing the young man limb from limb.

Fortunately, before Ron could follow through on his murderous thoughts the class bell rang. Getting his stuff together, he quickly made a B lion out the door. Unbeknownst to Ron, he left behind his best friend with a concerned and confused look on her face, as she had seen his body language just a moment ago.

_**XXXXXXX**_

That evening Ron sat in the tree house by himself. When he had come home from school he found a note from his dad, saying that his parents had gone out for dinner. Meaning he had the house to himself.

_Dad's probably trying to cheer mom up. Good, she probably needs that right now._ Ron thought, as he curled up on the old couch. Half sitting half lying in the corner of the old piece of furniture.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps at the base of the tree, followed by his best friend's voice.

"Ron?... You up there?" Kim asked, standing at the foot of the latter into the tree house.

"No!" Ron called back down to her.

After rolling her eyes at Ron's self-defeating answer, Kim asked. "Ron… what's wrong?"

There was a long pause before Ron replied, "Go away Kim…" his voice sounding muffled and dejected.

Kim cringed at his response, then thought. _Wow, not only did he tell me to go way but he called me Kim instead of KP. This must be worse than I thought._

Taking a deep breath, she called up. "Ron, I'm coming up."

"Kim no!… Please?" Ron begged but it was too late, she was already pushing herself up into the tree house.

Rolling over to the back the couch, so not to face her he mumbled. "I asked you to go away Kim, why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because I care about you?..." Kim replied, kneeling down in front of the couch.

Ron gave an annoyed huff in response, as Kim gently put a hand on his shoulder and said. "Ron… What's wrong?"

"Nothing KP." He said, hoping she'd buy it.

Becoming a little annoyed, Kim replied. "Ron, you were walking around with your head in the clouds at the beginning of the month, but now you're dragging yourself around like a zombie…" she paused for a beat, hoping that the mention of his favorite video game monster would get him to open up. When he didn't respond she continued. "And I saw you in class today, you looked ready to kill someone. I don't get it Ron, who died?" she asked in a somewhat caring manner, remembering that her best friend was prone to overreacting. Until she saw him cringe at the last word and curl up tighter into the couch. Taking his reaction into account, Kim asked in a much gentler voice almost whispering. "Ron… What happened?..."

Giving up the charade, Ron replied in a weak voice. "My, my mom…"

Thinking that he was done speaking, Kim rolled her eyes. Coming to the conclusion that this was a typical "Ron Stoppable funk" and said. "Your mom's not dead Ron, I saw her-" Before Kim finished her sentence, Ron spoke up a bit louder.

"My mom was pregnant Kim." He said still facing the back of the couch.

Not quite understanding what he had said, Kim replied. "That's great Ron! But why are you so bummed about being a big-"

Interrupting her, Ron spun around and sat up to face her. Then almost screamed with tears streaming down his face. "No you don't get it KP! My mom_ was_ pregnant!"

Kim had a perplexed look on her face, as she tried to understand her friend's last statement. _… Was pregnant? But I saw Mrs. Stoppable a couple of days after Ron started acting like he was walking on air. She didn't look pregnant at all! If she wasn't far enough along to show then, there's no way she's given birth already. So if she was pregnant before and she isn't anymore that would mean…_

Kim's eyes went wide and the color drained out of her face, as her train of thought reached its conclusion. Glancing down at Ron who now was hunched over with his face in his hands, she was only able to whisper the words. "Ron… oh dear God, I'm so sorry…"

As if not hearing her, Ron asked sniffling. "What did I do wrong, Kim? I know the kids at school call me a loser but, but… Am I such a big loser, that the baby didn't want me as a big brother!? I know my mom was sick when she was pregnant with me and my dad developed his allergies _after_ I was born! Is there something about being related to me that's toxic?! I mean, when I get married someday, is my wife going to pass out dead the second we tie the knot?!" By the end Ron was screaming but before he could continue as a rant, he was wrapped in a firm but gentle hug from his best friend as she said to him in a soft voice.

"Ron Stoppable, don't you even think like that. There is nothing wrong with you and there is absolutely nothing you could have done different, that would have prevented this from happening. This is not your fault Ron… I promise." Kim said this while rubbing his back and running her fingers through his hair. She'd never done this before but she was determined to do anything she could to comfort him.

"But Kim…" Ron sobbed into her shoulder. "my parents said that they are getting old and that I would have to raise the kid eventually, it's crazy but I think I started to feel like a father."

_Oh good Lord! Talk about being set up for a hard fall. That baby be might as well have been his kid!_ Kim thought to herself, as her hart started to bleed for her best friend. Then it was completely broken in two by what he said next.

"Did God not think I could handle it?... I wanted to be a big brother all my life Kim, why the hell did He have to dangle this in front of me? Would I be a horrible big brother? Am I going be to be a terrible dad one day?" Ron said this, as his crying intensified and he was sobbing so hard that Kim was having trouble holding on to him.

Kim sighed to herself as she remembered when her brothers had been born. Ron had gone on and on for close to a year, saying how lucky she was to have not one but _two_ baby brothers. Then she felt a pang of guilt for always complaining about them, and promised herself to give them both a bear hug next time she saw them.

Turning her attention back to Ron, she whispered to him. "Shhhh, shush. I don't know why it happened Ron, but I do know you would definitely rock as a big brother." As she said this, she moved and brought is his face up to see her smiling at him.

"You really think, KP?" Ron replied in a hoarse voice.

"I. Know. It." She said, in a firm but gentle voice. Then surprised herself while hugging him by thinking._ And I'd bet you'll be a good father to… Wait! Where did that come from?_

Trying to regain control, Ron cleared his throat and pulled away from Kim before saying. "Sorry KP, I'm good now." But his best friend wasn't having any of it.

Once again pulling him into a tight hug, Kim said. "I heard what that guy said at school today, Ron. You looked like you were fixing to comment murder, something horrible happened to your family and you're still hurting. It's ok I'm here for you." As she said this, Kim came around to sit next to Ron while not completely letting go of him.

By the time she was seated on the couch, Kim could see the muscles in Ron's face twitching, as he was obviously trying to hold back more tears. Seeing this, Kim brought her legs up to sit cross legged on the couch. Then turned herself to face her best friend, she gently leaned him sideways into a hug and softly said. "I'm here for you, you're hurting, let it out…"

That was all it took for the dam to break once again. Ron took hold of Kim and held on to her for dear life, as he buried his face into her shoulder and cried out. In that moment, all the pain, anger, grief, sadness and despair Ron had felt since the baby had died came pouring out of his eyes like a flood.

For her part, Kim sat there and held him. Letting all of that pain fall on to her shoulder, as she continued to comfort her best friend. And that is how she stayed all night, holding on to Ron as he let out choking sobs, wails of pain and several choice words that she didn't know was in his vocabulary.

Sometime later, James possible came looking for his daughter and stuck his head into the hatch of the tree house. He was momentarily unnerved to find her asleep on the couch, with a boy lying on top of her. Then he remembered that said boy was her best friend, and unfortunately what he'd just found out had happened to the Stoppables. His eyes now adjusting to the low light, he could clearly see dried tears on the boy's face and Kim's shirt completely soaked in tears. The panic he had felt a moment ago, was replaced by pride in his teenage daughter and he decided to let the two sleep.

The end…?


End file.
